Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga
Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Kirakira is a next generation season to FairySina's original Pretty Cure season Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. :Special Site: References in BSkPCK Story *''Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Kirakira Episodes'' Characters Cures Voiced by: Yūko Gibu Rubina is a cheerful and very brave 14 year old girl. She gets excited over many things very fast and always tries to master them, even though it’s something she is bad at. She usually tries to be perfect but fails of course. Rubina is pretty clumsy but a good friend and an even better older sister towards her two younger sisters. She holds the power of the red flame of passion. Her alter ego is called . Voiced by: Yuka Imai Copal is a graceful and smart young girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. The most important things in her life are her family and her friends. Her best friends are Rubin and Ammolite. Some people call her the "caring Princess". Copal has the power of yellow lightnings and transforms into . Voiced by: Hayashibara Megumi Kohaku is a smart and very calm girl, who attends to Nijiiro Private Middle School. She is sometimes really shy and doesn't talk much. But she is a nice person and has a lot of friends. Kohaku has the power of orange light and transforms into . Voiced by: Uchiyama Yumi Jade is a gentle and beautiful student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is one of the smartest students of her school. The only one who is better than Jade is one of her best friends. Jade is also very good at sports and has a passion for soccer. She has the powers of the green earth and transforms into . Voiced by: Chinatsu Akasaki Ciel is a very elegant and talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. She is the president of the Music Club of her school. Ciel has a beautiful voice and is admired by many students because of this. Ciel has the power of blue water and snow and transforms into . Voiced by: Youko Ninshino Pearl is an intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Pearl is the smartest student at her school and also one of the nicest. She is liked by most likely eveyone she knows. Her best friends are Jade and Lapis. She is also the only girl of all six, whose surname is the same as her mother's. Pearl has the power of white time and transforms into . Ozora Mizuki (大空 みずき Ōzora Mizuki) Voiced by: Fumiko Orikasa Mizuki is a cool and confident 14 year old girl and student of the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Mizuki has her own style and is very talented in changing other people's way to see things. She really likes music, while she prefers rock music. While she loves music, she wants to learn how to play the guitar but is too clumsy to master this. Mizuki can also be really stuburn from time to time. Her alter ego is and is represented by the crescent moon, while she represents the violet color. Mascots Flame (フレイム Fureimu) Voiced by: Kumai Motoko Flame is Rubina's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences always with "~aka". Citrine (シトリーン Shitorīn) Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono Citrine is Copal's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Tangelo (タンジェロ Tanjero) Voiced by: Tamagawa Sakiko Tangelo is Kohaku's mascot and transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~daidai". Harlequin (ハーレクイン Hārekuin) Voiced by: Kudou Mayu Harlequin is Jade's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~midori". Teal (ティール Tīru) Voiced by: Miyamoto Kanako Teal is Ciel's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aoi". Linen (リネン Rinen) Voiced by: Rie Tanaka Linen is Pearl's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiroi". Sumire (すみれ Sumire) Voiced by: Nakagawa Akiko Sumire is Mizuki's mascot and transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~sumire". Kukoyo Daruku is the main villain of this season. Her goal is to make the light, sun and moonlight, disappear and create the eternal night of darkness. Kurono is Daruku's younger sister. She looks up to her older sister. That is why she wants to help her with her plan. Aruru is Kurono and Daruku's helper and considered as best friend. She is way meaner then to other two. & The twins that help Daruku with her plan of darkness. Their names come from the word "mirror", which hints to their power. They have the ability to copy real people and then create dark copies of them. The monsters created by Daruku and the others. Their name means "night sky". Other Characters TBA Locations * * - the girls' hometown. * * Items * - the official transformation item of this season. The Cures transform by saying Pretty Cure! Colorful Illustration! * - Mizuki's transformation item that looks like the heart brooch she is wearing as Violet Luna. She transforms by saying "Full Moon Rising!". Movies * Merchandise Trivia References Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Kirakira Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's main series